the avengers play a game
by Emerson8899
Summary: the avengers and Loki are having an argument and Steve wanting to bring them closer together makes them do a team building exercise better than it sounds I suck at summaries


**So you see I was bored won day and so I just stared righting a random story and I thought It was decent so let me know what you think. Also Loki is this story considering Loki, along with Hawkeye are my favorites. I incorporated him in the avengers. So what happened was that after about six month Loki was brought to Asgard by Thor. Some new villains came in and the avengers needed Loki to help defeat them so after all that chaos Loki became a not so popular member of the avengers **

**Disclaimer: I do not own marvel or any of their characters **

Loki woke up to the sound of yelling he side knowing that this was not going to be a very good day. Don't get him wrong he loved chaos but only when it was caused by him. He rolled out of bed got dressed in a green shirt and grey sweat pants getting ready to go to the living area before hesitating on whether or not he was willing to face there so called argument. Which was mostly about something stupid that he would rather not want involved in, but since his stomach was craving for the morning dining at which they have called break fast. He decided to face there stupidly anyway.

Clint rolled out of bed and looked at the clock witch read 6:30. That was actually quite early for him. He got up not bothering to change; because he figured the only other person who gets up this early is Natasha.

He was in the hall when he was greeted by the smell of coffee.

"morning" Natasha said sleepily giving him a cup of coffee

"Hey" he said eagerly grabbing the cup of coffee "how are you''

"good" she responded coolly .

"Right" not having anything to say. Usually when they talk it's about a mission there going on or are already on, but they just got back from a mission yesterday and usually get a few days off. Leaving them in a comfortable silence.

But moments later there silence was erupted by none other than Tony Stark. "Good morning my lovely Assassins." He said while poring himself some coffee "how are you this fine morn" he greeted with slight mockery.

"Well it was good until an annoying ass ruined it" Natasha said not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Hu I wonder who that would be."

"Really, stark don't you think it is a little early for this?" Clint said also annoyed.

Stark opened his mouth to respond with another sassy remark when he was interrupted by a certain super soldier.

"Good morning" Steve said getting ready for his morning run until he spotted tony. "Oh, stark, you're up" he said not bothering to hide his disappointment. It wasn't that he did not like Tony, it was just that whenever tony was up before Steve he never seemed to get his morning run in. It was like tony made that his mission every morning just to annoy him.

"Hey, don't get to excited now" Tony said

"sorry"

"Eh, water under the bridge so you hungry, I bet Nat can make you something Russian" tony said receiving a look from Natasha that would make a normal person cower in fear.

"What is Russian food anyway?" tony continued turning to Natasha

"Ti's going to be _you _in a minute" she threatened

But apparently tony didn't get the message be because he responded with "So you saying I'm delicious"

"What I'm _saying_ is that you should shut up before I make you"

"Now, how are you going to do that" tony said coming on a very dangerous path

Apparently Clint also sensed the danger because he gabbed Natasha before she had the chance to kill Tony.

While Natasha was screaming a bunch of foul words in Russian Steve use the chaos to leave to go on his run hoping that things would calm down on their own.

By the time Bruce and Thor had gotten up there little fight had escalated into Tony running around the room shouting insults at Natasha. While she slightly restrain by Clint was throwing anything she could get her hands on at tony while shouting death threats.

Bruce went over to Tony to get him to shut up and Thor was called over by a struggling Clint. "Hey, hold her down while I attempt to knock some sense in to her. "

Thor gust gave him a confused look "man of hawk I advise you to take a less violent action towards lady Natasha. "

"No, am not literally going to- just please restrain her" not bothering to explain. Still confused Thor did what he was told.

Loki was coming down to the living area prepared for whatever the screaming was about. When he got there it was not exactly what you would call pretty.

Clint, noticing that Loki was up and considering that they were still not exactly on good terms said " oh goodie the god of mischief is here because we really need more chaos" his voices dripping with sarcasm "hey why don't you just go and do some of your voodoo shit."

"I'll have you know mortal that this petty fight of yours is very much beneath me and I will not take part in it in any way" this of course is a lie and he was actually quite enjoying watching the mortals have their disruptive banter.

"Ha, says the god of mischief and since when is Natasha strangling tony petty, speaking of witch. TONY STOP ANTAGAONIZING HER, THOR I TOLD YOU TO HOLD HER DOWN."

At that moment Steve had decided to come back to join the fun

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"I leave the house for a haft an hour and I find Tony about to retrieve his Iron man suit while Natasha was throwing knifes so my I ask what where you guys doing in all of this."

"Hey at least we were trying to stop it" Bruce spoke in "well most of us any way" looking at Loki, in which Loki just shrugged.

"Ya, where were you in all this, Hu" Clint said

"Look I'm sorry but I wanted to see if you guys could handle this on your own."

"But, Steve that Is why we have you to handle our battles" Thor said

"Well, if we were more of a team we would not have battles for me to handle."

"What are you saying" Natasha said not liking where this was heading.

"What am saying is that we need some kind of team building exercise Tony can I speak with you."

"whatever you say capsicle."

**So what do you think so far I tried to keep them from going to out of character please let me know what you think and what do you think there team building exercise should be thanks! **


End file.
